ETERNAL RAIN
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Pengkhianatan di masa lalu membuat mereka melakukan perjalanan yang tak mudah. Bersama tuntunan takdir, mereka akan segera mencapai akhir. Kyuubi pun harus memutuskan ke mana ia akan membawa masa depannya; ke arah angin dingin di puncak pegunungan tertinggi atau ke arah hujan yang tiada akan berhenti. / #16InoFicsChallenge2016 #15


Perempuan berambut pirang panjang itu mengambil satu lagi kue berwarna kehijauan di hadapannya.

Selama ini, ia tak pernah tahu ada kue dengan rasa unik seperti ini. Taburan kelapa di atas dan lelehan gula—gula merah, katanya—di dalam menambah kekayaan rasa kue. Kuenya begitu lembut dan ketika dikunyah, kue itu seolah langsung melebur di lidah—menyebarkan rasa manis ke penjuru rongga mulut.

Ia sudah hendak menelan kue terakhir saat benda berwarna oranye-kemerahan yang menempel di pundaknya menggeram.

"Ups." Perempuan itu terkekeh kemudian. "Kau juga mau, ya, Kurama?" ujarnya dengan suara berbisik.

Diambilnya kue hijau bulat yang terakhir dan begitu tak ada orang yang melihat, ia segera memasukkan kue tersebut ke dalam mulut makhluk dengan gigi-gigi runcing tersebut. Begitu makhluk yang menyerupai sosok boneka rubah berekor sembilan itu selesai mengunyah, sang perempuan pun selesai menenggak tehnya. Ia kemudian langsung bangkit dari tempat duduk yang sama sekali tak empuk.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya!"

"Eh, tunggu! Bayarannya!"

Perempuan itu membelalakkan matanya yang berwarna biru kehijauan—tampak terkejut. _Pura-pura_.

Ia kemudian tersenyum—menyipitkan kedua mata yang sebelumnya berkilat penuh enigma. Terlihat manis, pun … manipulatif.

"Bukankah saya sudah membayar semua?"

Sosok wanita paruh baya di hadapannya mengedip. Tak lama, ia menggaruk kepalanya dan berbalik.

"Iya, ya. Kenapa saya bisa lupa."

Ino tersenyum semringah.

"Terima kasih!"

Ino pun keluar dari toko kecil di pinggir jalan tersebut. Ia memandangi kemacetan yang ada di hadapannya. Mobil-mobil tak bergerak, klakson memekakkan telinga, asap kelabu menodai udara. Orang-orang hilir-mudik, sebagian berteriak-teriak tak jelas. Yang lain memasang wajah angkuh dan marah, seakan siap melibas dan menelan siapa saja yang membuatnya tak senang.

Tangan Ino terangkat ke rambut, memperbaiki ikatan yang sudah agak acak-acakan. Sebagian poni berjatuhan, menutupi mata kanan, serta menyembunyikan sebelah telinganya. Dan Ino membiarkan.

Ia tak suka memperlihatkan kedua matanya secara jelas. Ia tak suka jiwanya diintip begitu saja—terutama oleh orang yang belum ia kenal.

Apa yang ia pikirkan? Apa yang _sedang_ dipikirkannya _sekarang_?

Matanya memandangi kekusutan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Napas dihela.

"Kue tadi memang enak—tapi yang seperti ini, _aku tak suka_. Menyesakkan."

Seolah paham dengan kondisi Ino, Kurama berkata dengan suara seraknya, "Kurasa yang kaucari itu tak ada di sini."

Ino mengangguk. Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantung jaket panjangnya, ia mulai berjalan menjauh dari toko kue. Di satu gang yang terlihat sepi, ia berbelok. Langkah dipercepat.

Tak lama, Kurama loncat dari bahu Ino. Makhluk oranye itu mulai berlari dan sekonyong-konyong, tubuhnya membesar hingga nyaris menghimpit lorong gang yang terbilang kecil. Tapi di luar logika, tubuh raksasa itu justru menembus tembok di kiri dan kanannya tanpa menyebabkan kerusakan apa pun.

Melihat Kurama yang sudah 'siap', Ino akhirnya berlari mengejar dan langsung meloncat ke punggung raksasa rubah berekor sembilan itu. Kurama pun mulai mendaki langit dan kemudian menghilang setelah menabrakkan diri di salah satu awan yang berwarna kelabu.

Matahari masih bersinar begitu teriknya, tapi di kota kecil itu mendadak turun hujan lebat.

* * *

 **ETERNAL RAIN**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

 **For** **16 Ino Fics Challenge 2016 #15**

 _ **Warning**_ **:** _ **AU.**_ _ **Dark-theme.**_

* * *

Matahari di atas masih bersinar sekuat tenaga. Namun, awan hitam tak ragu-ragu menjatuhkan rintik-rintik air di Desa Suna yang tenang. Mereka yang semula sedang beraktivitas di luar ruangan langsung menyingkir dan memutuskan untuk menyeduh teh hangat di dalam rumah. Lumayan untuk menghabiskan waktu sebelum hangatnya mentari kembali menguasai.

Di jalan dengan lantai batu di Desa Suna yang mendadak lengang, hanya terlihat seorang perempuan tua rapuh dengan payung yang melindungi tubuhnya dari basah. Kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan kiri. Ia pikir, mungkin inilah waktu yang dimaksud, tapi ia tak tahu siapa yang ia cari.

Katanya, ia akan mengetahui dengan mudah jika tiba saatnya. Dulu ia percaya, tapi sekarang, keraguan kembali memenuhi hatinya.

 _Semudah itukah?_

Sudah lima puluh tahunan lebih berlalu sejak saat itu, tapi ia belum juga tahu pada siapa anting yang ada di sakunya ini harus diserahkan. Ia pun menghela napas panjang dan memutuskan untuk menepi.

Akasuna Chiyo tertawa pada dirinya sendiri. Kalau sang cucu tahu bahwa lagi-lagi ia keluar di hari hujan saat matahari tetap bersinar, laki-laki muda itu pasti kembali bertanya-tanya. Tak ketinggalan, Chiyo akan digempur dengan larangan-larangan khas cucu yang perhatian.

Anak bodoh. Memangnya siapa yang sudah lebih dulu hidup di dunia ini? Chiyo tahu pasti apa yang boleh dan tak boleh dilakukannya.

Seketika, pikirannya berkelana ke masa lalu. Saat ia pertama kali melihat anting yang terjatuh dari sakunya. Chiyo muda terpekik takjub. Anting itu terlihat indah dan tak mungkin dimiliki oleh ia yang lahir di keluarga yang berkekurangan waktu itu.

Chiyo diperkenankan melihat—bahkan menyimpan anting itu. Awalnya, godaan memiliki anting itu sangat kuat, tapi kemudian Chiyo sadar, anting ini tak memiliki pasangan.

Katanya, pasangan anting itu ada di pemilik yang sesungguhnya. Setelah itu, tak ada informasi lebih lanjut. Pun, ia menolak saat Chiyo berusaha mengembalikan anting yang tampaknya sangat berharga tersebut.

" _Bagaimana kalau anting itu kutitipkan padamu?" katanya._

" _Apa?"_

" _Sampai pada saatnya nanti …."_

" _Saatnya itu … kapan?"_

 _Ia mengangkat bahu. "Aku bukan pembaca masa depan," ujarnya ringan, "tapi … jika memang sudah saatnya, mungkin kau akan tahu dengan sendirinya. Mungkin, mungkin saja saat itu kau akan melihat dedaunan yang terbang ke langit, tanah yang berderak memilukan, atau malah matahari yang menangis …."_

" _Aku tak paham."_

 _Chiyo menerima satu tepukan lembut di kepalanya._

" _Segala tentangnya adalah keanehan. Tapi kalau keadaannya nanti terlihat lebih buruk dari yang kauperkirakan, buang saja anting itu dan kau … larilah secepat yang kau bisa."_

 _Terdengar satu tawa pahit. Dan entah mengapa, Chiyo tak dapat menghapuskan kenangan mengenai tawanya saat itu._

Chiyo menghela napas.

Hujan pun sudah semakin menipis menjadi gerimis. Kepala Chiyo menengadah di depan rumah salah satu penduduk Suna. Ah—kalau tak salah ini adalah tempat tinggal si pemalas Matsuri. Gadis ceroboh itu tak bisa apa-apa. Rumahnya selalu berantakan dan kadang apa yang ia lakukan justru malah menghancurkan barang-barang.

 _Anak zaman sekarang_ … _tapi mungkin aku bisa berteduh sebentar di rumahnya_ , pikir Chiyo sembari melirik ke arah gang yang menjadi celah antara rumah Matsuri dan tetangganya yang lain. Matanya sekejap membesar saat ia melihat sosok berambut pirang panjang dikuncir kuda yang keluar dari gang itu.

Ia tampak tak kebasahan sama sekali.

Memang—hujan sudah reda, entah sejak kapan.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Ino sedikit terkejut saat melihat seorang nenek tua yang baru saja menutup payungnya. Entah mengapa, Ino yakin kalau nenek itu sedang memasang mata padanya. Atau pada Kurama? Yah, tapi Ino tak bisa membiarkan suasana hening ini menjadi sesuatu yang merugikan bagi dirinya.

"Selamat si—"

"Kau sedang mencari sesuatu, 'kan?"

Mata Ino mengerjap beberapa kali. Dipandanginya nenek tua yang baru saja berbicara itu dengan saksama.

"Kautahu, aku sudah menunggumu sekian lama." Ia menghela napas dan berjalan mendekati Ino.

"Hei, nenek ini agak aneh, tidakkah kaupikir demikian?" bisik Kurama.

Meskpun sudah renta, tampaknya nenek itu masih bisa mendengar suara berbisik dari Kurama. Ia memelototi sosok si rubah oranye yang sudah kembali mengecil dan menjadi hiasan leher Ino sejak sampai di desa asing ini.

"Ah, Nek. Maaf sebelumnya," ujar Ino yang berusaha mengalihkan perhatian nenek tersebut dari Kurama. "Tadi Nenek bilang, sudah menungguku. Dan sebelumnya … Nenek bertanya kalau-kalau aku sedang mencari sesuatu …."

Berhasil. Nenek itu kembali menatap Ino. Ia kemudian memberi satu anggukan sebagai jawaban.

"Dengan begini aku bisa mati dengan tenang …."

"Apa?"

Nenek itu merogoh saku roknya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Nenek itu kemudian menarik tangan Ino dan meletakkan satu anting berbentuk bulat polos ke tangan sang perempuan.

Mata Ino seketika membesar. Didekatkannya anting tersebut ke matanya. Tidak salah lagi.

"Nek! Siapa yang memberikanmu anting ini?! Lalu … di mana dia sekarang?!" Tangan Ino langsung meraih bahu Si Nenek dengan agak kasar.

Nenek itu pun menggeleng sebelum ia berjalan mundur—menjauh dari jangkauan Ino.

"Aku bertemu dengannya sekitar lima puluh tahun lalu—saat aku masih seorang gadis berusia lima belas tahun." Nenek itu kemudian menoleh ke arah bukit. "Dulu, dia tinggal di sana. Penduduk desa di sini mengenalinya sebagai tabib …."

"Tabib, heh?"

"Tapi aku tahu, dia lebih dari sekadar tabib."

Ino mendengus. "Dia memang bukan tabib."

Nenek itu menoleh lagi ke arah si perempuan muda yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Tangannya terkepal erat menggenggam anting yang baru saja diterimanya.

"Anting itu … milikmu?"

Ino membuka mata. Merasa bahwa tak ada salahnya memberi tahu si Nenek, Ino pun mengangkat sebagian poni yang menutupi mata dan telinganya kanannya. Di telinga kanannya tersebut, tidak terdapat satu anting pun. Sementara itu, di daun telinga kirinya, terlihat satu anting berbentuk bundar—sama persis dengan yang baru saja diserahkan oleh Si Nenek.

"Baiklah. Ternyata ia tak salah. Aku memang akan langsung mengetahui jika memang sudah tiba saatnya."

"Tadi katamu, dulu dia tinggal di sini, 'kan?" tanya Ino yang sudah membiarkan poninya kembali menutupi sisi kanan wajahnya. "Sekarang … di mana dia? Apa kau pernah mendengar sesuatu darinya?"

"… Dia pernah bercerita … dulu, ia pernah berseteru dengan seorang penyihir. Ia berhasil menyegel penyihir itu di hutan."

"Bukan it—"

"Tapi penyihir itu pun berhasil merapalkan satu mantra padanya—mantra keabadian. Bahwa ia tidak akan bisa mati. Ia pun terpaksa berkelana untuk mencari cara melepaskan kutukan tersebut."

" _Argh_!" Ino menggaruk kepalanya dengan frustrasi.

"Ia … masih mempertanyakan. Terus mempertanyakan …. Apakah tindakannya di masa lalu sudah benar? Salahkah keputusannya waktu itu? Padahal, penyihir itu berjanji akan meninggalkan hidup yang kelam untuk memulai hidup baru yang lebih bersih bersamanya …."

Ino terdiam. Matanya menyorot menyelidik. Sejauh mana nenek tua ini tahu?

Mendadak, nenek itu kembali menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu dia ada di mana sekarang. Seperti kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba, ia pun menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Mungkin ia sudah berhasil melepaskan mantra sihir itu dan meninggal—entahlah …."

Ino menghela napas.

"Baiklah. Aku butuh konfirmasimu. Tadi Nenek bilang, dulu ia sempat tinggal di bukit itu, 'kan?"

"Yaa—"

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih atas informasinya, Nek! Dan—oh! Terima kasih sudah menjaga antingku sampai selama ini!"

"Nona!" panggil nenek itu sesaat sebelum Ino berjalan ke arah bukit. "Kalau … kau bisa bertemu dengannya suatu saat nanti … kumohon, tolonglah dia. Bantu dia melepaskan mantra kutukan itu …."

Mata Ino mengerjap sebelum ia tertawa geli.

"Kau mencintainya?"

Nenek itu menjawab pertanyaan Ino hanya dengan seulas senyum teduh. Ino pun tak lagi membuang waktu dan bergegas.

"Tapi dia—"

Ino tak menghentikan langkahnya meski samar-samar ia masih mendengar suara si perempuan renta. Hanya Kurama saja yang tampaknya tertarik. Kepalanya menoleh sedikit.

"Ada apa, Kurama? Apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Ino sembari berlari dengan terburu-buru.

Kurama kembali memandang ke depan—ke arah yang sama dengan arah pandang Ino sekarang. Ia pun akhirnya menjawab,

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku _tak mendengar_ apa-apa."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sosok berwarna oranye kemerahan itu memandang sang perempuan yang masih terisak. Perempuan itu seolah enggan bergerak sampai air matanya habis. Kayu-kayu yang baru saja melepaskannya terkulai lemah di sisi-sisi tubuhnya yang tengah terduduk—seolah ikut merasakan jatuhnya segenggam hati yang tak berbalas._

 _Burung-burung tak ada yang bernyanyi. Hutan mendadak hening—seakan mereka beralih profesi menjadi penonton yang cermat. Alasan lain: makhluk raksasa berambut oranye itu membuat mereka takut. Meski energi yang dipancarkan tak lagi sebesar sebelumnya._

 _Perempuan itu masih menangis—seolah tanpa sadar. Seolah ini adalah kumpulan air mata dari masa lalu yang akhirnya bisa ia luapkan._

" _Aku begitu mencintainya—tapi dia …."_

" _Lalu? Sekarang kau membencinya?"_

 _Pundak perempuan itu berkedik. Isakannya meredup tak lama kemudian._

" _Sekarang … tak ada bedanya … bukan?"_

 _Lawan bicaranya menghela napas panjang. Ia tak langsung menjawab. Sebelumnya, ia terlebih dahulu menggaruk pelipis._

" _Benar. Sudah tak ada bedanya." Sosok oranye-kemerahan itu kemudian memancarkan kekuatan yang membuat semua di hutan itu bergidik ngeri. "Kecuali kata-kata yang kauucapkan padaku saat aku melihatmu pertama kali hanyalah omong kosong."_

 _Perempuan itu memandang lekat-lekat sosok penyelamatnya. Sekejap, ia tahu kalau ia tak bisa mundur._

Kyuubi _._

 _Dengan kekuatannya yang sudah hilang separuh akibat tertelan waktu dan terserap oleh segel kayu yang menjadi sumber kehidupan hutan, ia tak yakin bahwa ia yang telah membohongi Kyuubi ini bisa selamat jika mencoba melawan. Pun, ia sudah tak ada keinginan ke arah sana. Biarlah kebohongannya di awal menjadi suatu kenyataan di masa ini. Ia tak peduli._

 _Melawan, bertarung, merapalkan mantra—ia sudah lelah. Tak bisakah ia hidup tenang?_

 _Sejak awal, itulah tujuannya. Ia sudah hendak meninggalkan kehidupan lama yang tercela itu. Tapi apa yang ia dapat?_

 _ **Pengkhianatan**_ _._

 _Perempuan itu akhirnya bisa berdiri dengan kedua kakinya—meski awalnya sang Kyuubi ikut membantu. Ia menggenggam tangan Kyuubi yang puluhan kali lebih besar darinya itu. Pelan-pelan, ia pun menempelkan kepalanya ke tangan Kyuubi. Matanya terpejam._

" _Setidaknya … kabulkanlah satu permohonanku …."_

 _Kyuubi terkekeh. "Dengan ini, kau sudah meminta dua permohonan padaku."_

 _Mata perempuan itu terbuka. Ia mengangkat kepalanya lalu memandang mata Kyuubi lekat-lekat._

 _Kyuubi menyeringai padanya._

" _Tak masalah. Mari kita ikuti dongeng tentang jin yang baik hati." Kyuubi mengangkat tangannya yang lain, mengacungkan satu jarinya berkuku tajam. "Jika aku bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu yang satu ini, maka kau hanya memiliki satu kesempatan lagi untuk membuat satu permohonan terakhir …."_

.

.

.

Ino dan Kurama sudah sampai di bukit yang kosong. Selain pepohonan, di sana hanya ada jalan setapak dan puing reruntuhan. Mungkin sampai beberapa tahun yang lalu, masih ada satu rumah di sini. Tapi setelahnya, rumah ini hancur—atau dihancurkan. Ino tak bisa tahu kecuali bertanya pada penduduk di Desa Suna.

"Dia … sempat ada di sini …."

Kurama meloncat turun dari bahu Ino dan mulai mengendusi tanah. Ia berjalan lebih dekat ke arah puing-puing yang sudah dihiasi lumut dan seakan hendak bersatu dengan tanah. Lebih dalam dan lebih dalam ….

"Hei, Kurama …."

Kurama menoleh. Ia mendapati Ino yang tengah berjongkok dengan tangan yang menyangga wajah. Perempuan itu tersenyum. Namun, Kurama menduga itu tetap bukanlah senyum terbaik Ino.

"Kaupikir, kita akan bisa menemukannya? Setelah perjalanan panjang berbulan-bulan yang tak menemukan hasil ini …?"

Akhirnya, Kurama berhenti bergerak. Ia menatap Ino lekat-lekat.

"Aku tak peduli, kautahu. Apa pun keputusanmu, tak ada pengaruhnya bagiku."

"Begitu? … Kurasa kau memang benar."

"Kau mau menyerah, Ino?"

Ino mendadak bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Kurama. Sebagai gantinya, ia membelakangi makhluk itu dan memandang ke arah Desa Suna dari posisinya sekarang. Angin yang sedikit lembap dan berpasir tak dihiraukan oleh perempuan tersebut.

Pelan-pelan, genggaman tangannya terbuka. Matanya pun kembali menangkap bulatan kecil yang sedikit mengilat saat tertimpa cahaya matahari.

Ino tak kaget saat Kurama kembali hinggap di pundaknya.

"Bagaimana bisa sebelah antingmu ada padanya?"

Ino tertawa kecil. Tangannya mulai bergerak untuk memasang kembali antingnya.

"Kurasa terjatuh saat pertarungan dulu. Sebelum aku ters—"

Anting itu terpasang. Dan tepat di saat yang bersamaan, mata Ino terbelalak. Tubuhnya menegang dan mulutnya tak bisa mengatup.

Melihat Ino yang seperti itu membuat Kurama menjadi cemas. Apalagi, Ino menjadi terdiam—benar-benar diam. Dan satu menit telah berlalu begitu saja.

"Ino! Hei!"

Ino bergeming. Sekonyong-konyong, air mata kembali mengaliri wajah perempuan itu. Beserta satu bisikan samar,

"Aku … ingin bertemu …."

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Saat itu, mereka sudah meninggalkan Desa Suna. Ino kembali menaiki punggung Kurama yang sudah berubah menjadi wujud raksasanya. Perempuan itu memeluk erat-erat leher Kurama, lalu memejamkan mata.

Kurama sempat bertanya, apa yang terjadi. Ino pun menjawab setelah mendecak kesal,

"Ilusi magis. Ia menyimpan segenap ingatan masa lalu di anting ini. Kenangan … yang sangat ingin kuhapus."

Setelah itu, Ino tak lagi bersuara. Ia seakan sudah tak mau tahu lagi, ke mana pun Kurama membawanya. Bahkan jika Kurama langsung membawanya untuk memenuhi janjinya di awal, Ino mungkin tak akan keberatan.

Nyatanya, Kurama tidak melakukan hal tersebut. Ia kembali menurunkan Ino di suatu tempat yang mereka sendiri pun belum pernah lihat. Daerah gunung yang dingin. Tak ada tempat untuk berteduh selain di bawah pepohonan tinggi. Dan Kurama membiarkan Ino berdiri di bawah naungan tubuh raksasanya sampai hujan mereda.

Setelah itu, keduanya kembali berjalan di atas rerumputan yang basah sampai di batas gunung yang curam. Melongok ke arah bawah bukan ide yang baik, tapi Ino sama sekali tak gamang. Ia hanya tertawa kecil sebelum kakinya berjalan menyusuri tebing hingga sampai di daerah pemukiman. Tidak bisa dibilang desa, karena di sana hanya ada tiga rumah yang masing-masing terbuat dari kayu berwarna gelap.

Salah satu laki-laki yang baru saja keluar rumah pun terkejut melihat Ino yang tengah berjalan seorang diri. Apalagi, Ino tampak tak membawa barang apa pun dan pakaiannya—meski ia mengenakan mantel—bukanlah pakaian yang sering terlihat di daerah tersebut.

Pikiran negatifnya langsung mengisyaratkan agar ia waspada. Di daerah pegunungan seperti ini, ia tak akan pernah tahu apa atau siapa yang tengah di hadapinya.

"Oh. Selamat sore," sapa Ino terlebih dahulu.

Laki-laki berambut cokelat keabuan itu mengamati perempuan berwajah kusut di hadapannya selama beberapa. Pikirannya mungkin bertanya-tanya, apa mungkin perempuan itu adalah hantu atau jejadian? Siluman rubah mungkin opsi yang tepat, mengingat perempuan itu membawa seekor rubah kecil (anak rubah?) bersamanya.

Pada akhirnya, sang lelaki memutuskan untuk menepiskan segala pemikiran menyeramkan itu dari benaknya. Memangnya kenapa kalau perempuan itu adalah siluman? Laki-laki gunung yang sudah lama tinggal di sana tak seharusnya takut dengan makhluk yang masih dipertanyakan keberadaannya. Apalagi, perempuan itu sedang tampak rapuh—kalau mengadu kekuatan pun, sang lelaki yakin bahwa ia masih bisa menang.

"Kau … pengembara?" tanya laki-laki itu akhirnya.

Ino mengangguk. Ia seolah sudah tak dapat berpikir benar-benar.

"Aku Ino. Dan dia Kurama," ujar Ino memperkenalkan rubah oranye-kemerahan yang sekonyong-konyong meloncat dan kembali bergelung di lehernya.

"Hm, aku Yagura," ujar laki-laki itu akhirnya. Matanya yang berwarna merah keunguan melirik ke arah Kurama. "Rubah itu piaranmu? Unik sekali—ekornya seperti terbagi menjadi … delapan? Sembilan?"

Ino menggeleng. Lalu, seketika suasana menjadi hening. Yagura sedikit salah tingkah dan ia pun hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya. Ia tahu, ia sudah menurunkan kewaspadaannya sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Sekali lagi, persetan dengan siluman dan jejadian!

"Kau mau mampir dulu? Di rumah tidak ada apa-apa, sih. Tapi aku bisa menyediakan susu kambing hangat beserta roti dengan keju."

"Terima kasih, tapi … Yagura, apa kau pernah menemukan seorang laki-laki aneh yang kemudian meminta izin untuk menetap di sini?"

"Laki-laki aneh, ya?" Yagura menyentuh dagunya seketika. Bola matanya pun bergulir ke atas. "Tidak. Kurasa tidak." Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah belakang.

"Selain rumahku itu, dua yang lain justru sudah ada sebelum aku. Yang itu rumah seorang wanita bernama Terumi Mei. Ia sudah ditinggal mati oleh suaminya dan menurutnya merepotkan untuk pindah kembali ke desa yang ada di kaki gunung. Karena itulah, ia memilih menetap di sini. Lalu, yang satunya adalah rumah keluarga Hoshigaki, laki-laki unik dengan istri dan anak yang tak kalah unik. Katanya, dulu mereka memilih untuk tinggal di tepian laut, tapi sejak tsunami menghantam, keluarga itu jadi trauma dan memilih untuk membangun rumah mereka di pegunungan ini." Yagura berhenti sejenak. "Aku sendiri ke sini setelah terusir dari desaku sebelumnya."

"Terusir?"

Yagura tertawa kikuk. "Bukan cerita yang menyenangkan. Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau melihat keluarga Hoshigaki? Mereka benar-benar unik, lho?"

"Ah—tidak. Kurasa … lain kali saja kalau begitu …."

Menanggapi gelagat Ino yang tampak keberatan dan seolah hendak segera berlalu, Yagura langsung paham. Ia pun menemukan topik yang sesuai untuk menahan Ino sedikit lebih lama.

"Yang kaucari itu …," Yagura kembali berkata dengan berhati-hati, "seperti apa?"

"Eh? Oh. Hmm … dia laki-laki berambut cokelat gelap panjang. Kulitnya sawo matang. Bola matanya berwarna gelap dengan tatapan yang lembut. Mata itu seolah selalu bisa membaca apa pun yang kupikirkan. Kadang aku jadi merasa ngeri sendiri. Tapi, dia mudah tertawa! Senyumannya sangat ku—ah! Ti-tingginya …." Ino memandangi sosok Yagura yang bahkan lebih pendek darinya. "Se-sekitar dua puluh senti lebih tinggi dibandingkan aku…."

Yagura kembali menggaruk kepala belakang. Ia mengangguk maklum.

"Tipe pria dewasa yang ramah, ya? Tapi, tidak. Aku tak pernah melihatnya di sini. Kalau ada, aku pasti ingat."

"Kupikir juga begitu." Ino menghela napas.

"… Hei. Kalau mau, mungkin kau bisa bertanya pada Kakek Sarutobi?"

Mata Ino kembali menunjukkan binar ketertarikan. Yagura sampai sedikit terperangah. Hanya dengan mengubah ekspresinya saja, wajah perempuan di hadapannya bisa terlihat berubah.

Mungkin … Ino ini memang benar-benar siluman rubah yang suka mengecoh orang—khususnya laki-laki?

"Kakek Sarutobi itu siapa?"

Yagura tak langsung menjawab.

"Hei? Yagura?"

"Oh! Maaf! Ng … Kakek Sarutobi, ya? Dia peramal …." Yagura menoleh ke samping kanannya. Tangannya teracung. "Dia tinggal di lereng bukit. Rumahnya terletak di sebelah kiri, persis sebelum kau mencapai desa. Mungkin kau bisa menanyakan mengenai laki-laki yang sedang kaucari padanya?"

"… Peramal, ya?" Senyum Ino merekah. "Aku mau coba ke sana!"

Mendadak, Ino meloncat dan menggenggam kedua tangan Yagura.

"Yagura, terima kasih banyak, ya!"

"E-eh! Iya. Tak masalah …," respons Yagura, tampak sedikit gugup.

Kurama bisa melihat, kedua belah pipi Yagura tampak memerah. Pandangan laki-laki itu pun jatuh pada tangan Ino yang menggenggam tangannya. Bahkan, sesaat terlihat kilasan kekecewaan saat akhirnya genggaman itu terlepas.

Ino sendiri sudah tak begitu memperhatikan. Ia segera berlari. Matahari belum akan tenggelam, 'kan? Di malam hari, kekuatan Kurama untuk berpindah tempat tak akan bisa digunakan. Jika ia terlambat, ia harus menetap semalam sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ketika matahari sudah kembali menguasai langit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tubuh tegap itu sedikit tertunduk dan memungut sebuah benda berkilauan yang tergeletak di tanah. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari benda apa itu._

 _Kepalanya menengadah, menatap sosok perempuan yang sudah menutup matanya. Sebagian tubuh perempuan tersebut masuk ke dalam batang pohon besar yang ada di sana. Kedua tangannya terentang dan dililiti kayu-kayu. Rambutnya yang tergerai tampak acak-acakan dan menggantung di kayu-kayu lain yang melintang di sana-sini mengurung tubuhnya._

 _Senju Hashirama tidak tahu kalau tugas yang telah selesai ia lakukan … justru menciptakan satu lubang di hatinya. Ia memang bisa menutupinya dengan baik—teramat baik. Tapi, perlahan-lahan lubang itu pasti akan terus menganga—memangsanya hingga tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan._

 _Ia tahu, ia tak salah. Jikalau sang penyihir tak dikurung sekarang, siapa yang bisa menjamin bahwa ke depannya ia tak akan lagi menebarkan teror? Bukankah sekarang pun, ia sudah merasakan kekejaman dari perempuan yang mulutnya mengudarakan kata cinta terhadapnya?_

 _Hashirama menggenggam anting di tangannya erat-erat. Ia kemudian mendekatkan kepalan tangannya ke arah jantung._

 _Satu mantra berhasil mengenainya. Kutukan._

 _Keabadian._

 _Sekarang, apa pun yang ia lakukan—seberapa lama pun waktu berlalu, ia tak akan bisa melebur dengan tanah. Tubuhnya akan terus menapak di bumi, raganya akan terus utuh, jiwanya tak akan pernah bisa tenang._

 _Seringainya mencuat. Ia pun bergumam,_

" _Penyihir. Kau benar-benar licik. Kau mau aku selalu mengingatmu, eh?"_

 _Selalu dan selamanya._

 _Tidak. Hashirama tahu bahwa ia sudah melakukan kesalahan. Ia tak segera melaksanakan tugas yang dibebankan._

 _Ia justru mencinta—memberi dan menerima._

 _Lalu, di dalam cinta itu, ia tak memberi kesempatan._

 _Ia mengambil jalan pintas. Ia takut terjerumus lebih dalam._

 _Tanpa sadar … semua yang telah ia lakukan justru malah menjerumuskannya pada kegelapan tanpa ujung. Pada …_

… _pengembaraan tiada akhir._

.

.

.

"Selamat datang. Aku sudah menunggumu …."

Ino menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan perlahan. Ia mengangguk sekilas pada seorang kakek yang mengenakan topi berbentuk kerucut. Kakek itu tengah mengisap sebuah cangklong dan ia terduduk di belakang meja yang memperlihatkan sebuah bola kristal di atasnya.

"Kakek Sarutobi?"

"Mendekatlah, Anakku," ujar kakek tersebut ramah. "Kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu padaku, 'kan?"

Ino berjalan mendekat. Kurama di lehernya memilih untuk mengawasi dalam diam.

"Duduklah."

Dengan izin itu, Ino menarik kursi yang ada di depan meja dan duduk. Matanya memandang lurus pada sang kakek yang justru menaruh perhatian pada Kurama.

"Hoho!" Kakek itu tertawa pendek. "Kyuubi …."

"Kau tahu tentang—"

Kurama menyela, "Tidak mengherankan. Orang tua ini sudah hidup lama. Dan kurasa … aku tidak asing dengannya—mungkin ia pernah melihatku di suatu tempat."

Kakek itu mengangguk-angguk sembari menghisap cangklongnya. Setelah mengebulkan asap ke samping, ia meletakkan cangklong itu di meja kecil yang ada di samping tempat duduknya.

"Kyuubi—siluman rubah ekor sembilan. Apa perempuan ini adalah pengantinmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Kek," jawab Kurama sengit sembari menyeringai. "Tugasmu bukan mengintrogasiku. Tapi menjawab pertanyaan perempuan ini."

Karena merasa tak digubris, belum lagi Kurama yang menyela percakapan mereka begitu saja, Ino menggembungkan pipinya dengan sedikit kesal. Ia sedang terburu-buru, ia ingin segera bertemu! Tak ada waktu untuk menjadikan Kurama tokoh utama dalam sebuah cerita.

"Jadi … apa aku sudah boleh mengutarakan pertanyaanku?" ujar Ino dengan nada pahit.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru, Anakku."

Ino menghela napas panjang. "Selama kita berbicara di sini, dia mungkin saja terus dan terus berpindah. Kalau malam tiba pun, Kurama tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya untuk berpindah tempat."

Sang Kakek memejamkan mata dan mengangguk-angguk.

"Karena itu—"

"Karena itulah, tak ada gunanya terburu-buru," ujar Si Kakek kemudian dengan suara seraknya. "Bahkan aku yang sudah berbau tanah ini masih memiliki kesabaran ketimbang dirimu."

Ino melipat tangan di depan dada. "Aku tak butuh ceramahmu, Kek!"

"Tentu. Yang kaubutuhkan adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan, 'Di mana Senju Hashirama berada?'"

Tangan Ino melepas lipatannya. Matanya terbelalak sedemikian rupa. Perlahan-lahan, sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Kakek tahu dia di mana?"

"Sebelumnya, bolehkah aku tahu siapa kau sebenarnya, Anakku?"

Alis Ino mengernyit.

"Apa itu penting? Bukankah kau bisa melihatnya dari bola kristalmu?"

Kakek Sarutobi tak langsung menjawab. Ia terdiam beberapa saat dengan mata yang memandang ke arah bola kristal. Dahinya terlihat berkerut-kerut. Kebingungan sesaat tampak menguasai, sampai … ia mengembuskan napas lega.

Ia akhirnya _bisa melihat_ —meski yang ia lihat bukanlah hal yang sebetulnya ingin ia ketahui dengan sangat.

"Apa ini … yang kauinginkan?"

"Eh?"

Lagi, Kakek Sarutobi terdiam. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Satu senyum palsu tercetak.

"Istirahatlah dulu. Kau bisa menggunakan kamar yang sudah tak terpakai ini." Kakek itu menunjuk ke arah sebuah pintu. "Dulu cucuku yang menggunakannya, tapi semenjak ia berulang tahun yang kedelapan belas, ia tak lagi mau tinggal bersamaku. Tapi—memang begitulah jalannya, bukan?"

"Kakek!" Ino menggebrak meja di hadapannya. "Jangan main-main! Aku butuh tahu secepatnya! Di mana Senju Hashirama berada sekarang?!"

"… Selama ini …," Kakek Sarutobi memulai kembali, "… kalian berdua sudah menempuh perjalanan panjang melintasi benua, bahkan dimensi. Sudah berapa lama waktu yang kalian habiskan? Berhari-hari, berbulan-bulan … dan kalian bahkan tak sedikit pun mendekati jejaknya."

"Karena itulah! Aku … aku butuh bantuanmu, Kek! Aku tahu kau adalah peramal yang luar biasa. Aku tak meragukannya lagi!" Ino mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

"Inikah … yang kauinginkan?"

"Ya!" Ino menjawab dengan mantap.

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, ketika Ino merasa pasrah bahwa ia tak akan bisa menemukan Hashirama lagi seumur hidupnya. Tapi sekarang … petunjuk itu ada tepat di depan matanya. Ia belum menemui jalan buntu. Ia masih bisa terus melaju.

Mata Ino menatap tajam pada sang kakek yang seolah terus mempertanyakan kesungguhannya. Mungkin kakek itu sempat melihat gambaran sosok Ino yang mencoba untuk tak peduli. Tapi, lihat! Lihatlah Ino sekarang! Begitu yakin dengan keputusannya ….

Sementara itu, Kakek Sarutobi sendiri tampaknya justru memikirkan hal lain. Tatapan matanya tidak tepat memandang Ino. Dan begitu ia membuang wajah, ia justru berkata,

" _Yareyare_." Ia menundukkan kepala dengan ekspresi lelah. "Aku tak bisa melihat dan mengatakan dengan pasti, tapi aku melihat hujan yang tak akan pernah berhenti."

"Apa?"

"Dan yang kutahu, itu bukanlah suatu pertanda yang baik."

Alis mata Ino mengernyit. Ketara kalau ia merasa tidak senang. Kakek Sarutobi berusaha menenangkan dengan seulas senyum hangat.

"… Beristirahatlah dulu. Besok pagi, aku akan memberitahukan ke mana kalian harus melangkah selanjutnya."

Kakek Sarutobi menyimpan tangannya di belakang punggung dan masuk lebih dalam ke rumahnya yang tak seberapa luas. Di balik bayang-bayang suatu ruangan, sosoknya seakan menghilang. Hanya suaranya yang bergema.

"Kalian tak perlu lagi berjalan tanpa arah. Esok adalah perjalanan terakhir kalian untuk mencarinya …. Perjalanan terakhir dan … hujan pun akan benar-benar turun …."

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Ino berbaring di kasur di kamar yang menjadi bekas kamar cucu Kakek Sarutobi. Ia berusaha untuk tertidur. Sayang, walau matanya menutup, otaknya masih enggan beristirahat. Hatinya pun menolak untuk ditarik ke alam mimpi.

Seketika, kedua matanya kembali terbuka dan ia mendapati sosok Kurama kecil berdiam di depan jendela. Memandangi bulan yang cahayanya menerobos masuk. Sosok belakang itu … terlihat begitu kesepian.

"Kurama …."

Kurama menoleh. Ia memandang Ino yang masih berbaring menghadap ke arahnya.

"Kau terbangun karena cahaya bulan ini atau memang belum sempat tertidur."

Ino terkekeh sekilas. "Boro-boro bisa tidur. Aku … kalau kita bisa segera pergi, mungkin aku akan memilih pergi sekarang."

Kurama sedikit merendahkan kepala.

"… Maafkan aku," katanya. Tapi tak lama, ia menyeringai dan berkata dengan nada yang jahil, "Kekuatan teleportasiku memang tak berguna di malam hari."

Mata Ino menyipit bersamaan dengan seulas senyum yang terbit.

"Jangan menyalahkan diri. Akulah yang sudah begitu egois dan memaksamu untuk mengantarku mencarinya …." Ino menelan ludah sesaat. "Aku … benar-benar berterima kasih padamu, Kurama."

Tatapan Kurama begitu intens merespons senyuman dan ucapan terima kasih dari Ino. Tapi kemudian, ia membuang muka dan kembali melihat ke arah bulan.

Ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Ia tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan pasti dan sejujurnya, Kurama tak terbiasa dengan perasaan manusia. Namun, ia tak bisa membohongi diri bahwa ia masih memikirkan kata-kata yang ia dengar dari si nenek tua di Desa Suna.

" _Tapi dia—yang dipikirkannya hanyalah kau seorang. Selalu. Mungkin … selamanya."_

"Ino, kau masih ingat?"

"Hm?"

"Kubilang, aku ingin menjadi jin baik hati yang akan mengabulkan tiga permintaanmu. Kau masih punya satu permintaan lagi …."

"Oh! Benar juga …."

"Seandainya kau sudah bertemu Hashirama nanti, lalu apa?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku," Kurama merendahkan suaranya, "apa permintaan terakhirmu padaku?"

"Aku …."

Kurama membiarkan keheningan terjadi di antara mereka. Samar-samar, ia bisa menduga apa yang ingin Ino pinta darinya. Kurama sudah cukup tahu bagaimana tabiat Ino. Bagaimanapun, mereka sudah melakukan perjalan bersama selama berbulan-bulan.

Ino bukanlah wanita biasa. Ia penyihir. Penyihir yang telah menjerumuskan orang yang ia cintai pada keabadian. Apalagi yang Kurama kehendaki?

"Aku ingin … kau membawaku ke daerah pegunungan tertinggi dan tinggal di sana selamanya."

Kepala Kurama menoleh dengan cepat.

"Hah?"

"Daerah pegunungan yang airnya masih murni dan udaranya belum tercemar! Kau tahu, 'kan? Kau juga jadi tak perlu terus-terusan mengawasiku untuk memastikan bahwa aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Kau bisa berburu dengan leluasa, membawakanku buah-buahan ataupun daging dari berbagai penjuru hutan dan lautan … lalu aku akan merawat anak-anakmu sampai mereka siap meninggalkan tempat kita nantinya." Ino masih tersenyum. "Setelah itu … kita tinggal menunggu waktu. Bagaimana? Bukan ide yang buruk, 'kan?"

Kurama tampak tercengang. Ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa hal itulah yang dikatakan oleh Ino.

Bohongkah? Nyatakah?

Faktanya, meski sudah lama mereka bersama, ternyata hati dan pikiran Ino lebih berlabirin dari yang ia duga. Ia telah meremehkan penyihir perempuan di hadapannya ini.

Mata Ino yang senantiasa terlihat sebelah itu telah menyesatkannya. Tanpa Kurama sendiri ketahui, mungkin ia telah jatuh dalam suatu mantra yang berhasil mengacaukan ketajaman pemikirannya.

Ia, Kurama—Kyuubi—telah terpesona pada seorang penyihir perempuan. Pada _calon pengantinnya_.

Seketika, ketakutan itu menggerogoti. Saat hendak menanggapi, Kurama mendadak merasakan suaranya sendiri sedikit bergetar hingga yang keluar bagaikan bisikan berhati-hati.

"Tapi … bagaimana dengan … Hashirama?"

Kurama bisa menangkap sedikit keraguan dalam wajah Ino sebelum perempuan itu akhirnya menjawab,

"Aku … ingin bertemu dengannya untuk memastikan bahwa ia tak akan lagi menderita karena kutukan yang kurapalkan padanya."

Kurama mendesah lirih, "Kutukan keabadian."

Ino mengangguk. "Seandainya, dengan suatu cara, ia berhasil melepaskan diri dari kutukan itu, lalu ia berhasil menua atau malah ... sudah meninggal," Ino menelan ludah, "aku … tak akan ambil pusing lagi. Tapi seandainya, ia masih tetap dengan rupanya waktu itu … maka aku akan melepaskan kutukan itu dengan tanganku sendiri."

Sang siluman rubah berekor sembilan tak ingin lagi berkata apa-apa. Ia pun tak lagi memandang ke arah Ino.

"Dengan begitu, kita bisa hidup bersama dalam ketenangan." Suara Ino terdengar meredup. "Ya, sebagaimana halnya janjiku dulu pada saat kau membebaskanku dari segelnya."

 _Bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti, kau memintaku untuk melepaskanmu dari jeratanku yang mengungkung?_

Kurama menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah. Lalu, kata-kata Sarutobi kembali terngiang dalam benaknya ….

 _Hujan yang tak akan pernah berhenti …._

 _Hujan yang abadi …._

 **o-o-o-o-o**

"Jadi … kalian sudah memutuskan?"

Pagi hari, tepat saat matahari beranjak naik ke langit, Kakek Sarutobi kembali bertanya. Tangannya sudah kembali memegang cangklong.

"Duh, Kek! Mau berapa kali pun kau bertanya, jawabanku tak akan berubah!"

Sang Kakek memejamkan mata dan tersenyum. Lamat-lamat, ia bergumam,

"Aku sangsi."

"Apa yang kaubilang barusan?"

Kakek Sarutobi kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Ino. Mendadak, telunjuknya yang sudah berkeriput itu menyentuh dahi Kurama yang tengah bertengger di pundak Ino. Baik Kurama maupun Ino tampak terkejut. Namun, belum sempat Ino mencerna, Kurama sekonyong-konyong memejamkan matanya.

"Kakek! Apa yang kau—"

Kakek Sarutobi turut memejamkan mata. Meski demikian, Ino bisa melihat laki-laki tua tersebut tersenyum. Seketika Ino pun bungkam seolah telah mendapat jawaban.

"Nah! Pergilah!" ujar Si Kakek seraya menarik jarinya. "Kyuubi sudah tahu ke mana ia harus membawamu—Wahai Nona tak Dikenal …."

Wajah Ino tak lagi menyorotkan tanya meski perkataan terakhir Kakek Sarutobi berisi seribu enigma. Ia justru langsung semringah seolah yang terdengar olehnya hanyalah 'Kau akan bertemu Senju Hashirama segera!'

Ino pun menoleh ke arah Kurama dan Kurama yang sudah membuka mata mengangguk dengan satu seringaian terpampang di wajahnya yang tak pernah terlihat ramah. Keduanya telah sangat siap.

"Kakek! Terima kasih banyak! Kautahu, kau akan benar-benar berumur panjang!"

"Haha, tidak, tidak. Sudah cukup—aku sudah melihat terlalu banyak. Aku butuh ketenangan sekarang. Sesegera mungkin…."

"Apa-apaan itu?" jawab Ino sambil tertawa.

"Ah, tidak."

Kakek Sarutobi menggeleng sebelum mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang memegang cangklong. Tangan yang lain masih tersembunyi di balik punggung. Kedua matanya kemudian menjadi saksi saat sosok Kyuubi perlahan-lahan membesar dan menjadi lebih tembus pandang.

Dari atas punggung Kyuubi, Ino kemudian menoleh dan melambaikan tangan pada Sang Kakek yang tengah menengadah. Matanya sedikit menyipit.

"Selamat tinggal, Kek! Terima kasih untuk segalanya!" Ino berteriak-teriak tanpa peduli sekitar.

Kakek Sarutobi memilih untuk tak menjawab. Ia pun melepas keduanya hanya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Meski ia sudah tahu, pada akhirnya semua akan menjadi kesia-siaan belaka, tapi sekarang tak ada lagi yang bisa ia perbuat. Hak untuk memutuskan tidak berada dalam genggamannya. Ia sudah memperingatkan—berulang kali.

"Sekarang … terserah kepadamu, Kyuubi …."

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Senju Hashirama terduduk diam. Menanti. Angin menari-nari di sekelilingnya, membawakan wewangian yang ganjil dari alam sekitar.

Wajahnya yang belum digurat satu tanda penuaan pun terlihat begitu tenang. Rambut panjangnya berkibar-kibar dalam gerakan acak terbuai permainan angin.

Ia berada di depan suatu hutan—padang rerumputan yang tak ada orang. Terduduk dengan posisi punggung tegap dan mata terpejam. Ia begitu tenangnya hingga seolah siap menyatu dengan alam.

Kupu-kupu lewat tanpa takut. Kumbang dan jangkrik berkeliaran tanpa takut. Burung-burung mendarat tanpa takut.

Namun, semua hewan-hewan itu langsung kocar-kacir meninggalkan Hashirama saat petir menyambar-nyambar. Hujan turun bersamaan dengan gemuruh. Dari gerimis yang hanya beberapa detik menjadi lebat tak terkira. Saking mendadaknya, matahari pun tak sempat bersembunyi.

Walaupun demikian, Hashirama tak juga beranjak. Ia masih duduk dengan kaki yang bersila dengan wajah yang tak juga diwarnai kecemasan. Alih-alih, senyumnya justru terkembang.

" _Kitsune no yomeiri_ …," gumamnya perlahan. "Benarkah …?"

Bersamaan dengan sebuah petir yang kembali menyambar, dari awan hitam keluarlah sesosok makhluk setengah tembus pandang dan berukuran raksasa. Tubuh raksasa itu hanya memerlukan satu lompatan sebelum kakinya menapak tanah.

Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, sang raksasa berekor sembilan tak langsung mengecilkan ukuran. Biasanya, Ia akan menunggu sampai hujan reda sembari mencari tempat berlindung sebelum mengecilkan ukuran agar bisa memudahkannya untuk bergerak bersama perempuannya.

Namun, kali ini, ia tak lagi membutuhkan tempat berlindung. Pun, ia tak butuh mengecilkan ukuran.

Ia memindahkan satu makhluk berambut pirang pucat dari punggung ke tangannya. Lalu, dengan kedua kakinya, ia berjalan. Tubuhnya yang masih semi transparan hanya menimbulkan goncangan-goncangan samar. Tapi gerakannya terarah. Ia tahu dengan pasti ke mana ia harus melangkah ….

Burung-burung bergerak hilir-mudik, berkicau nyaring dengan nada memperingatkan.

 _Lari, larilah, Kawan. Dia, ada raksasa ini yang tengah mendekat. Kau akan dimakan. Kau akan dilumat. Larilah …._

Sayang, Hashirama sudah terlalu lelah untuk berlari. Dan bukankah … ini adalah saat-saat yang sebenarnya telah ia tunggu?

Akan tersimpan dalam memorinya bagaimana sosok siluman rubah berekor sembilan kemudian semakin menampakkan wujudnya. Helai-helai rambut yang menutupi sekujur tubuhnya berkilauan tertimpa cahaya matahari—oranye kemerahan yang begitu cantik. Mungkin dari kejauhan, dia akan tampak bagaikan satu-satunya bunga di padang rumput.

Bunga yang menakutkan—mematikan. Hingga tak ada satu serangga pun berani mendekat.

Terutama setelah melihat taring-taring tajam yang menemani seringainya.

Kyuubi tak langsung bersuara. Pertama-tama, ia menurunkan Ino dari tangannya hingga perempuan berambut panjang itu berdiri dengan kedua kakinya sendiri.

Kala itu, hujan sudah semakin reda. Tapi kali ini, Ino tak selamat dari hujan. Jaket panjangnya basah karena hujan. Wajahnya pun basah karena hujan. Rambut panjangnya tak bernasib lebih baik.

Tapi—hei! Setidaknya ia tidak sekuyup Hashirama yang kini sudah berdiri. Tetes-tetes air berjatuhan dari sekujur tubuhnya dan menghantam rerumputan yang ada di bawahnya.

"Hashirama," sapa Ino terlebih dahulu sembari memperlihatkan sebuah senyum, "lama tak bertemu."

"Aku benar-benar tak menyangka …."

"Tentu saja," balas Ino masih dengan senyum di wajahnya, "sepanjang yang kuingat, kau bukanlah pembaca masa depan."

Hashirama menghela napas. Ia membalas senyuman Ino.

"Kau benar."

Tak ada lagi yang berbicara di antara mereka. Tak pula serangga ataupun hewan-hewan hutan lainnya. Keberadaan Kyuubi seolah membekukan makhluk-makhluk tersebut. Secara insting, mereka akan menjauh—mencari tempat yang lebih aman.

Hening. Keheningan yang menjemukan.

Ino tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak mengepalkan tangannya. Getaran di tangan yang terkepal itu ilam-ilam—tak begitu kentara.

"K-kulihat, kau belum berhasil melepaskan kutukan itu, eh?"

"Anggap saja … sebagai penebusan dosa dari seorang pengkhianat."

Tubuh Ino menegang.

Hashirama berkata dengan santai, "Selama ini, aku terus-terusan menanamkan pikiran bahwa aku tak salah. Bahwa menyegelmu adalah suatu keharusan. Bahwa kau jahat—penyihir jahat yang telah lama membuat resah masyarakat."

Di hadapan Hashirama, Ino terang-terangan menggigit bibir bawah. Oh—tak usah diingatkan. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana gambaran masa lalunya.

"Tak ada jalan lain. Kau harus dimusnahkan. Itu tugas dan sudah sewajibnya aku menjalankan tugas yang diamanahkan padaku."

"Meski aku … benar-benar tulus saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu pada waktu itu?"

Hanya senyum yang Hashirama lontarkan sebagai jawaban saat itu. Di detik selanjutnya, ia berujar,

"Waktu demi waktu yang kulalui dalam keabadian ini … membuatku tak bisa berhenti bertanya. Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Apa aku benar? Apa aku salah? Aku seharusnya membunuhmu—aku bisa saja membunuhmu."

"Tapi kalau kau membunuhku, kau tidak akan bebas selamanya dari kutukan keabadian!"

"Apa bedanya?" tanya Hashirama sambil mengangkat bahu. "Sejak awal pun, aku tak ada niatan untuk melepas segelmu."

Mata Ino tampak meredup. Tangannya mengepal makin kencang.

"Sampai sekarang pun, aku tak bisa menemukan jawaban yang tepat. Ratusan tahun—dan aku masih terombang-ambing." Hashirama kemudian menghela napas. "Aku tahu kalau aku tak boleh kembali padamu. Aku tak bisa melepaskan segelmu sementara aku belum yakin dengan perbuatanku di masa lampau. Aku tak juga sanggup menilai, mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Aku merasa … aku nyaris gila karenanya …."

" _Hmph_!" Ino tersenyum kecil. Ekspresinya terlihat begitu janggal. Kekacauan yang begitu rapi ….

"Andai kau bisa melihat wajahmu sendiri sekarang, Hashirama …."

Sang lelaki berambut kecokelatan itu melirih, "Ino …."

Ino tak menyahut. Ia menundukkan kepala. Kini tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Seolah, ada sesuatu yang tertahan dan sekarang sesuatu itu mendesak untuk dikeluarkan.

Di hadapannya adalah masa lalunya. Dulu, Ino berpikir bahwa laki-laki inilah yang akan menjadi masa depannya. Tapi di masa ini, keadaannya telah jauh berbeda dari apa yang telah ia rencanakan.

Ino juga tidak tahu, selama ini, apa saja yang sudah Hashirama lalui. Apa dia sudah menemukan perempuan lain? Apa ia pernah tidur dengan perempuan lain? Hei, nenek di Desa Suna itu saja menyukainya! Bukan tak mungkin pula, Hashirama sudah memiliki anak, atau cucu, atau cicit, dari berbagai wanita yang pernah ditemuinya!

Dan selama itu … Ino mendekam dalam segel. Merintih seorang diri, menangis dalam lirihan samar. Bahkan tak ada satu pun binatang hutan yang mau menghiburnya.

"Kenapa … kau tak menetap di satu tempat? Membangun keluarga yang bahagia?"

"Kaupikir dengan tubuh yang seperti ini serta pikiran yang terus melayang ke arahmu, aku akan bisa berbahagia membentuk suatu keluarga dan menetap?"

"Itu …."

"Kalaupun aku bisa memaksakan diri untuk mencintai seorang wanita, pada saat itulah aku akan kembali patah. Dia akan dibatasi oleh umur sementara aku …."

Hashirama memilih untuk menunggu jawaban Ino dan melirik ke arah Kyuubi yang tampak menanti dengan sabar. Tatapan mereka beradu dan seketika, Hashirama seolah mampu membaca sebuah kemungkinan.

"Tapi, sekarang … apa … kau akan melepaskanku, Ino?"

Ino mengangkat kepala.

"Dengan Kyuubi di belakangmu … apa ia akan bisa menelanku bulat-bulat, mengoyakku hingga tak bersisa, dan membiarkan jiwaku saja yang mengelana di keabadian yang bukan lagi di bumi?" Hashirama menunjukkan satu wajah dipenuhi kesedihan. "Aku … lelah, Ino …."

Saat itulah, Ino langsung berlari dan memeluk Hashirama. Perempuan itu menangis dalam pelukan Hashirama. Meraung, meraung …

 _Meraung_.

Tak bisa dihentikan. Perasaan yang meluap-luap ini ….

Hashirama tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menggumamkan permintaan maaf yang berulang. Begitu lirih dan menyayat hati. Ia yang semula ragu, pada akhirnya pun balik merengkuh Ino ke dalam pelukannya. Air matanya perlahan menetes.

"Aku yang salah …." Hashirama akhirnya kembali berujar. "Aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu, Ino!"

Hashirama mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku! Seharusnya … aku membawamu pergi waktu itu. Tidak—seharusnya aku tidak berusaha menghentikanmu—membiarkanmu—"

Ino menghentikan ucapan Hashirama dengan satu ciuman di bibirnya. Ciuman yang panjang—dan panas. Menghisap segala rindu, menyedot segala kekuatan yang tersisa, mengambil segala yang sebelumnya terenggut secara paksa. Memabukkan— _mematikan_.

Kyuubi memejamkan mata. Ia sudah tahu … inilah akhirnya.

Ya, bukankah ia sudah tahu?

Ino adalah penyihir wanita.

Selama ini, sosok itu tak menghilang. Hanya bersembunyi sementara—bersembunyi dalam sosok perempuan tak berdaya yang memesona. Bersembunyi di balik poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya.

Bersembunyi di balik satu cinta semu yang diada-ada.

Suara berdebum itu membuat Kyuubi membuka satu mata. Terlihat olehnya, ekspresi wajah Ino yang lain. Perempuan itu baru saja menjilati bibirnya—membiarkan Hashirama terjatuh di bawah kakinya dengan tubuh yang mengering. Seakan-akan … seluruh air dan sari kehidupannya telah direnggut.

Dalam satu putaran detik, rambut cokelat panjang itu memutih. Kulit-kulit yang menyelubungi tulangnya pun lenyap. Tengkorak berwarna gading itu bergeming menyambut tanah. Tak lama, ia akan melebur—tanah menjadi tempat tinggalnya yang tetap.

"Ku-ra-ma," panggil Ino sementara perempuan itu berjalan mendekat. Nadanya terdengar manja sekaligus penuh penekanan. Matanya berkilat, dipenuhi sinar kehidupan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Aku minta maaf! Sungguh! Tapi aku ingin mengubah permintaan ketigaku …."

Kurama hanya mendengus. Meski ia berusaha menyembunyikan dari Ino, tapi Kurama tak memungkiri bahwa jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang saat itu.

Harusnya ia sadar lebih awal. Arti air mata Ino sebelum-sebelum ini.

Perempuan itu sama sekali tak merindukan Hashirama yang telah mengkhianatinya. Ia menggerutu dan terus merutuki masa lalunya yang kelam dalam segel yang merenggut masa depan dan kehidupan. Ia menangis karena kebencian, ia ingin bertemu untuk merenggut kembali kekuatan yang sebelumnya bagaikan tertelan, terbawa oleh sosok yang melakukan pengkhianatan.

Dan begitu pengkhianat itu telah mengakui cintanya, Ino pun menemukan dirinya sendiri. Kegelapan itu tak lagi tertandingi.

Lalu … raungannya yang terakhir tadi menjadi satu raungan penentu kemenangan.

Rintik hujan kembali menunjukkan kekuasaan. Kali ini, bahkan matahari diturunkan paksa dari singgasana.

"Aku ingin …"

Ini saatnya.

Kurama tak akan lari—ia tak bisa lari lagi. Kakinya telah terbelit oleh kekuatan tak kasatmata bernama pesona. Tubuhnya bergetar karena gairah yang meluap-luap.

Ia tahu, sekali lagi. **Ia sangat tahu**.

Kakek peramal itu pun telah memberitahu.

Inilah akhir dari perjalanan panjang mereka.

"… kau pun …."

Kurama menyeringai. Tidakkah Ino ingat, Kurama adalah Kyuubi yang agung—yang ditakuti oleh makhluk-makhluk hutan yang hanya bergerak berdasarkan insting?

Dan … tidakkah Ino tahu? Bahwa Ino sendiri baru saja melakukan satu pengkhianatan tak termaafkan!

Hujan semakin deras. Berusaha keras menyapu sisa-sisa cinta yang masih membaui udara.

Tak ada penyesalan.

Yang tersisa hanyalah ia yang berjalan dengan begitu angkuh. Menatap langit gelap yang masih enggan menarik mundur pasukannya.

Tak ada yang bisa memperkirakan, apa air yang mengalir membasahi wajahnya itu adalah aliran hujan ataukah ….

Juga, bisik-bisik lain yang mempertanyakan—

—apakah gemuruh di dada itu menjadi pertanda bahwa hujan akan terus membasahi hatinya sesuai ramalan?

Itu pun … hanya terjawab oleh seulas seringaian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tolong aku, tolong aku ….

Lepaskan aku dari sini ….

Keluarkan aku dari sini ….

 _Kurama melangkah semakin masuk ke dalam hutan._

Tolong aku ….

 _Begitu ia menemukan sumber suara, seketika ia terjerat. Sosok berambut pirang itu tak membuka mata. Mulutnya pun terkatup. Suara-suara yang bergema dikirim langsung ke dalam kepalanya. Suara itu dipenuhi kesedihan dan ketidakberdayaan yang begitu menggoda—memancing sebuah nafsu yang mengacak-acak isi perutnya._

 _Terus bergema—meminta pertolongannya._

 _Ia sang Kyuubi—siluman rubah berekor sembilan yang agung._

 _Ia terduduk di depan sosok yang terkurung dalam segel kayu tersebut. Dibiarkannya suara-suara itu terus bergema selama beberapa saat, memanjakan pendengarannya._

 _Sampai … suara-suara itu bercampur dengan satu peringatan yang entah dari mana datangnya._

Tak ada masa depan, tak ada kelanjutan _, katanya._

 _Tapi toh Kurama memilih mengabaikan._

 _Akhirnya, ia mengulurkan tangan._

" _Kau mau kubantu keluar, heh? Tapi tentu saja—ada bayarannya!"_

Apa pun … apa pun itu ….

" _Begitu?" Kurama menyeringai. Ia terlalu senang._

 _Senang sekali!_

" _Kalau begitu, sebagai bayaran untuk melepaskanmu dari segel … kau harus menjadi pengantinku!"_

 _Hening sejenak._

… Aku terima ….

" _Ooh?"_

… Aku berjanji … untuk menjadi pengantinmu ….

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 *****THE END*****

* * *

#15. **ETERNAL RAIN**

 _Note_ :

\- Fanfiksi ini adalah salah satu favorit saya di antara fanfiksi-fanfiski untuk **16 Ino Fics Challenge 2016** **.** Semoga teman-teman sekalian juga bisa menikmatinya~ :D

 _Thank you very much for reading! Your reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated._

 _Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

 _ **~Thanks for reading~**_

 _PS: Are you Ino-centric/Ino-lover? Join our group in FB:_ _ **Innocently INOcent ~ Yamanaka Ino FC**_


End file.
